


Sex education season 3 my way

by IhateIsaac



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhateIsaac/pseuds/IhateIsaac
Summary: My ideas on what sex education season 3 should be like.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs/Steve Morley, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Isaac & Maeve Wiley, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Lily Iglehart/Ola Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. The Caravan

"You have one new message"  
"Hey Maeve I know you can't answer this right now because I'm watching you on live TV, but I wanted you to know how proud of you I am and how unbelievable stupid I've been."  
"You telling me you had feelings for me was all I wanted to hear and I was so caught up trying to do the right thing, I lost track of what that actually is."  
"It's you, it's always been you. I love you. Maeve."  
"Call me back I hope it's not too la-"  
"Message deleted"

* * *

Below the blanket of the night she walked alone along a muddy, uneven hill ruining her best boots. As she approached the bridge, memories of what could've been flooded her mind breaking the wall that hid her emotions so well. Questions swarmed her head like wasps stinging at her until she burst into tears.

"What will I do now, what will i do without him?" She sobbed.

As the case for most of her miserable life she would have to wipe away the tears and power through the deadly hive of despair. The shop sign grew closer and familiar views grew clearer all these tears for nothing. It turned out the shop had closed for the night and she had to turn around and trudge through masses of mud and leaves.

* * *

Once she reached the warmth of the caravan a young boy in a wheelchair spoke out to her "Hello Maeve, I was just wondering what do you think off Otis?"

"I don't know, he's ok I guess" she mumbled.

He reached for her face and gentley guided their lips together but as he could feel her breath against his mouth she pulled away and burst through the door sprinting to the comfort of her caravan across the field.

* * *

When she got into her caravan she walked up and down trying to think why she pulled away. The lingering thought of Otis wouldn't leave her troubled mind in peace, all of the memories of their friendship the bridge, the pool, and the abortion clinic. Everyone of them chipping away at her, until she can't take it anymore. The warmth of her bed was like an embrace of a close friend, holding her close and protecting her from the horror that was assaulting her mind. As her head rested on the soft, warm pillow she felt her eyelids grow heavy and close. Hoping this will all pass and be fine by tomorrow.

* * *

_**"At Otis' house."** _

When he found his way home, he managed to control the overwhelming feeling of sorrow and the onslaught of tears had subdued. Gradually thanks to the sounds of whales through his records and lots of drinks, he found peace and understood what had happened in that caravan and why she didnt answer the message yet.

As he looks over to his cupboard he felt a sudden burst of rage that was followed by a few swift strikes to furniture and a depressingly pathetic whimper. "It was all fine until he came here!" Each word grew more and more feeble and less and less enthusiastic.

* * *

As the darkness faded and the beams of the sun crept through the trees, the boy awoke to the sound of his alarm clock.  
After the struggle of pulling himself out of bed he carefully stepped down each step so he didn't fall. A soft, familiar voice met Otis at the bottom of the stairs  
"Good morning Otis, do you want to talk about yesterday night? you seemed agitated. Remember this is a safe space"

"No mum just leave me alone! I can sort it out by myself." He snapped 

A look of disgust covered her once smiling face and she walked out of the room.  
"Fine I see how it is Otis, if you don't want my help don't come crying to me when you make it worse." She replied.

Violently, Otis slammed the front door and with toast I his mouth rode away on his bike.

_**"At the caravan"** _

BANG! BANG! BANG!  
A deafening sound brought her sleep to an abrupt stop.   
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
It echoed through her head from ear to ear. Slowly she forced herself out of bed and to the door.   
BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Who is it?!" She screamed like a monster that had been awoken from its slumber.

Steadily, the door edged open with creaks and cracks to reveal an old woman who looked very tired and more fed up than her who had just woken up.

"Hello Cynthia, is there something you wanted?" Asked Maeve.

"Yeah, you need to pay me rent today."  
Replied the small, sleep deprived women.

"I'll get it to you by tomorrow if that's ok."  
Questioned the young girl.

The women smiled at her and responded with "sure" and a light chuckle.

Slowly the door shut and she fell back onto her bed, curling up into a ball to hide from the bright outside world. After many deep breaths she started to think everything through. Eventually, she decided to get Aimee to come over and talk about what was happening because she seemed to understand relationships better, like her and Steve.

* * *

_**"Later on that day"** _

There was a quiet knock at the door

"I'm coming!" Maeve responded   
"Hi Maeve! I baked you a cake!" Aimee said with enthusiasm.  
"Hi Aimes, what flavour is it?" Wondered Maeve.  
"Chocolate! I hope you like it" answered the girl full of energy, almost like she is about to burst at the thought of talking to her best friend again. She lowered herself into the old, rustic sofa and started to ask what was happening with her. Maeve answered all the questions and Aimee came to a conclusion: "you still like Otis dont you?"   
"Yeah I think so, but after what he did I'm just disappointed in him" replied Maeve.

"I think I need to confront him at school."

"No Maeve! Talk to him now!" Pleaded Aimee.  
"Mabye" Maeve replied. "mabye". 

_I should meet up with him at the pool and talk about what has been happening between us_ She thought. _I hope we can still be friends or maybe even more._


	2. The school

An early morning light cast itself onto the coarse bricks of the ancient building, which stood short compared to the colossal carbon towers that were erected high above the surrounding buildings. Gradually a sweaty, pale and ghost-like child rode through the crowds of fellow students on his aged, worn down and scarlet red bike. Next to him, a boy who's taste in fashion mirrored the the look of a fruit bowl started to playfully pull on his tan coat and called his name.

  
"Otis why didn't you reply to me at the weekend, we were supposed to meet up and play mario kart." 

"Sorry Eric I have been through some stuff at the weekend."

"Oh ok that's fine Otis, if you want to talk about it we can after school." Eric said trying to comfort his troubled friend.

  
"No! I don't want to talk about any of it!"  
Snapped Otis.

"Ok that's fine I have things to do anyway, I was just trying to be nice." Eric responded looking closely at Otis' face to wonder why he was so angry.

  
Then they put I behind them and walked slowly towards the main door of the school. _I hope Maeve isn't angry with me_ Otis thought, regretting not waiting for her and talking everything out at the caravan.

* * *

As he walked through the narrow corridors his sapphire eyes glanced down the slim hallway he caught the glimpse of a girl's beautiful, chestnut brown hair as it brushed against her ash coloured, woolen cardigan. Eventually, his cerulean eyes worked their way to her small hazel windows of passion. Their eyes met for a moment and they felt a warm feeling of attraction to each other. 

His skinny red lips trembled at the thought of them talking to each other after what had happened. The distance between them shrunk and they shared an awkward glance where the girl pulled her soft hair over her eyes like a curtain to protect her shy expression. All of a sudden, they stopped walking and looked at each other again but long this time.

"Um h-h-hi Maeve" said the boy through his shaking mouth.

"Hey Otis" she responded with a muffled voice.

Even though it felt like they could have talked it out then, they both made their way to their respective classes. Whilst he was walking away the well dressed boy in his colourful clothes screamed at the top of his lungs at the pale child "why didnt you talk to her Otis! You are so stupid!"

"I don't know okay, I wasn't thinking." Replied Otis.

  
"Oh ok, sure" Eric commented sarcastically.

* * *

  
_**During their next lesson.** _

Eric turned his head around to look at the back of the classroom and caught a glimpse of Aimee. Her eager face lit up after realizing that the one she wanted to talk to so bad finally noticed her, then she signalled Eric to meet her outside the room.   
"Sir!" Eric shouted "can I go to the toilet please?!"  
Once he was excused Aimee followed behind him and they started to talk.

"Eric, you are friends with Otis right?"

"Yeah"

"Does he like Maeve?"

"I think so but I can ask him, I guess."

"Ok, because Maeve likes him still, but dont tell anyone!"  
"Or she will kill us both!" Insisted Aimee.

"Let's meet after school and talk some more." Suggested Aimee.

"Let's meet after school and talk some more." Suggested Aimee.

* * *

  
_**After school.** _

A deafening alarm sounded to signify the end of the tiring school day. His baggy trousers occasionally scratched against his dirty, ivory trainers as he walked out of the school. Behind him a barrage of footsteps great closer until a familiar high pitch voice called his name.  
"Eric! Eric! Eric!" Screamed the small blonde.  
"We need to try and get them to be friends again the are meant for each other. Think about the sex clinic Eric."

" yeah I see what you mean, but Otis wouldn't listen too me because I have already told him to talk to her loads." Replied Eric.

"It's the same with Maeve aswell."  
"You should talk to Maeve and I will talk to Otis!" Suggested Aimee. 

"Ok, sure" accepted Eric.

* * *

  
**_Early the next morning._ **

Before the songbird's daily performance the devilish cackle of an alarm echoed through the rustic framework of the pale boy's house. With great difficulty, his eyelids lifted to reveal a dimly lit room, which almost seemed unfamiliar, he gradually gathered his many thoughts and began to rise from the soft comforting friend which had accompanied him for the night. Noisily the ancient, oak planks creaked as he made his way to the stairs. The floor below him constantly creaked as if it was going to give way. Like the morning before, he was greeted by a voice filled with sympathy and care.  
" Good morning Otis. Did you sleep well?"  
She said with a relatively calm tone.

"Yeah it was ok, but you need to sort out the floor boards, they won't stop creaking." Responded Otis.

"Ok I will call someone to come in and have a look at it." She commented.

The boy threw on his beige coat and made his way out of the door. Below the thick rubber tires of his battered bike, the minuscule rocks got crunched and kicked about. He finally got to school after a tiring bike ride and their was a tug on his arm like that of his friend but when he turned around to talk to his friend he realised it wasnt Eric it was Aimee. "U-um hi Aimee why are you here? It's not about the crumpets again is it?" Asked Otis. 

"No I want to tell you that Maeve and you should talk. She still likes you." She replied. 

Otis' pupils widened at the speed of a bullet that had just been fired. "W-w-what?!" He screamed in disbelief. "I thought she hated me." he followed with a more appropriate tone.

 _Where will we meet? What will I say? Why now why!?_ These thoughts ambushed his head. As if to protect his head from the numerous, evil feelings Aimee stared blankly and got his attention.   
"If you're worried about the extra details of talking to her, it's fine I will sort all that out, I'm her friend after all." Aimee announced to keep the boy tranquil.   
All that was left now was for Maeve to be told of the repressed feelings that layed between her and Otis.

* * *

_**After school.** _

As the boring class drew to a close, Eric's eyes would wander from his tattered textbook to the coppery locks of the infamous Wiley or "cock bitter". In his head he ran over the different situations that could happen when he tried to convince her that Otis still liked her. Maeve could feel his eyes burning the back of her head, she could sense that he wanted to talk to her. The bell rung and a hoard of students sprinted down the hallways. Still in the classroom, Maeve walked up to Eric and said "what do you want?" 

"Um hi Maeve, I just wanted to tell you that Otis still likes you." Eric revealed.

"Oh ok, that's cool i guess." She responded sounding unsurprised.

 _Should i talk to him after what he did or has it been too long?_ She thought.

_I guess I should._


	3. The Note

The day seemed similar to the ones before it yet Otis felt uneasy, as if today something special was going to happen.  
The sky was an unusual red colour with tints of orange like the embers of a fire. The wind let out wails as if it was in pain and the trees were warped, being pushed to just before breaking point. Otis strolled down the dirt path to the gargantuan gates that led to school, he was greeted by a powerful burst of wind and progressively more drops of rain. The clouds tears fell, as he made his way into the antique building. He was still reasonably dry due to his oat coloured friend that kept him safe every time it started to rain. 

* * *

He made his way to his locker and he opened it just like usual and found a note, it read:  
 _Dear Otis, I have been thinking about this for a while now and I have decided that I should talk to you about everything that has been happening between us._  
 _Love, someone who wants to talk._

* * *

Otis froze in shock, not a single part of his body would move, his eyes fixed on the metal screws of the locker as his head tried to comprehend what had just happened and who it could be. _Was it Aimee? Or was it Maeve? Or mabye even Ola?_

* * *

Otis' focus shifted as Eric sprited at him from down the hallway.  
"Oi! Otis why didn't you wait for me?!" He screamed. 

"I forgot sorry" Otis apologised.

Playfully Eric slapped him over the head and warned him "dont let it happen again!"

Otis held the back of his head and smirked at Eric. Casually they both walked to their next lesson and Otis started to forget about the note, but it still lingered in the very back of his mind like a bad smell would stay in a room.

* * *

  
_**At break.** _

"Hey Otis, have seen anything unusual today?" Greeted Eric with a look of mendacious intent on his face.

"Um now that you mention it, you've reminded me about a note I found in my locker this morning." Rememberd Otis.

Together the two friends went to search Otis' locker in hope to find and understand the mysterious letter. His lemon coloured, metallic chest, resisted his many attempts at opening but eventually the rusty old lock gave way, revealing all of Otis' unfinished homework and one odd crumpled piece of paper. He reached for the paper and pulled it out. He opened it and read it out to Eric: "Dear Otis, I have been thinking about this for a while now and I have decided that I should talk to you about everything that has been happening between us. Love, someone who wants to talk."

Eric's eyes dilated in shock. "What?! Otis, you have to find out who sent this love letter!" He bellowed.

"Shush Eric you idiot. You dont have to tell the whole school." Retorted Otis.

Eric smiled cheekily and laughed.  
"Loosen up Otis, you're always so serious." pointed out Eric.

"Come over tonight and we can figure out who it was." Said Otis who still scowled at his boisterous best friend.

* * *

  
_**Later that night.** _

There was a knock at the door followed by silence followed by another knock.  
The door was slowly pulled open.  
" Oh, hi Eric."  
"Otis! Eric is here!" Jene shouted.  
A barrage of footsteps came from upstairs which very easily drowned out the sound of the aged floor boards. 

"Hey Eric. Do you want to come up, so I can kick your ass at mario kart?" Otis taunted playfully. 

"You wish!" Eric replied swiftly following behind his friend. 

They closed the door soon after they had entered his room and they begun to talk about the mysterious love letter that had appeared in Otis' locker. Through the gloomy night they theorised about who could have wrote the letter, creating a list of possible people that could have thought of Otis this way. The list read:   
1.Maeve 2.Ruby 3.Ola 4.Aimee

Obviously Eric thought it was Maeve because this was what he was expecting her to do but the writing didn't sound like Maeve, on the other hand Otis still didn't trust Aimee and what she was saying about Maeve's hidden feelings for him.

"Otis I think you should just ask them, to find out who wrote the letter." Suggested Eric.

"No Eric! That will just make things awkward between me and everyone." Warned Otis.

"No it will be fine, Otis." Eric said trying to reassure his friend.

"Ok who should I ask first then?" Asked Otis.

"Probably Maeve because she's the most likely, I think." Proposed Eric.

"Ok I will ask Maeve first." Agreed Otis.

 _I hope I haven't made a mistake_ Otis thought.


End file.
